


[podfic] Marked

by reena_jenkins, seperis



Category: Smallville
Genre: Collars, Dirty Talk, M/M, Makeup, Podfic, Sexual Fantasy, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pornotopia challenge fic. Boys in bathrooms."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/278112) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



******Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
** **Length:** 01:06:18  
 ****  
 **Download link for mp3:** The podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SV\)%20_Marked_%202.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me).

 

 

 

 **Archive Direct Link of m4b** : [right click and save as](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201110231.zip)


End file.
